


And Chloe observed him

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chlucifer - Freeform, Deckerstar - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by a photo on IG, Slice of Life, The photo is surely from an episode after 2x13 but let's pretend the drabble is settled before, TheDeckerstarNetwork, chloe x lucifer, lucifer x chloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: Chloe observed him.She looked at his eyes. They didn't change with lights like most of the people. Chloe wondered how they become when he uses his mental trick, she had always been near him except for the first time he tried that game on her, but she wasn't really focused on them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: something related to [this photo](https://www.instagram.com/p/BPMeMJwly1I/?taken-by=laurengerman) posted on Instagram by Lauren German || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/156767414103/maybe-something-related-to-the-last-photo-posted)

Chloe observed him.  
She looked at his eyes. They didn't change with lights like most of the people. Chloe wondered how they become when he uses his mental trick, she had always been near him except for the first time he tried that game on her, but she wasn't really focused on them.  
Chloe thought that his nose resembles the one of an important ancient people of history but she couldn't remember who. It was big but it fitted kinda perfectly on his face.  
When he started to talk, she fixed her gaze on his mouth. Chloe likes his accent and she noticed how his lips made a fun grin while he pronounced “o” and “u”.  
When Lucifer was confused or was thinking, his head acquired an inclined pose. His left hand was always in his pocket meanwhile his right was bent in front of him.  
He gestured a lot with his right hand, moving fingers and wrist.  
One thing Chloe really wanted to know was the meaning behind his ring. She had never seen him without. It was an identifying mark like the movement he does when he fixes his cuffs after he stands up.  
  
Chloe observed him.  
She looked at his weird pose. At how he seemed uncomfortable there.  
Lucifer was good and bad at expressing his feelings. He had no problems in showing anger or disdain, excitement and disgust, but when care, fear, love and affection wanted to come out, he shut the door.  
Chloe must admit that after all this time she could recognize his feelings through his expressions.  
  
Chloe observed him.  
All she can see in his eyes, in his rigid pose while sitting, was discomfort.  
She laughed with affection because Lucifer sat on a bench surrounded by kids looking completely miserable was funny and adorable at the same time.  
  
And Chloe observed him.


End file.
